Liquid Blue
by gogglesunderwater
Summary: Hibari encounters a boy with unnatural hair and eye color who falls sick in his class one day. He's concerned about the boy's ill health during the rainy season and slowly finds himself hopelessly growing into their relationship. Serious drama.
1. Chapter 1: New Encounter and Sweet Sleep

The plot mainly focuses on the growing relationship of Hibari Kyouya, the D.C. chairman of Namimori College and Rokudo Mukuro, the new guy in town from Italy, enrolled in the respective college. There are brief discussions on their personalities and personal history from time-to-time, including some of my theories on their behavior in the actual anime. It would be a sin not to write about the amazing Mafia families of the series.

I'll do my best. Thank you in advance for the time. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: All the characters from KHR are owned by Amano Akira. The rest are mine.

* * *

**New Encounter and Sweet Sleep**

Lately the sun refused to come out before ten in the morning. It basked behind the overpowering blanket of clouds. The morning air could have woken him up earlier but he had shut the windows at night because the damp morning air broke his nose's immunity to keep off viruses. So now here he was, Rokudo Mukuro, trying to get up on a weekday, planning to take only a few minutes before leaving the house for school.

"Ha-chuu!" It had started already even before he had removed the blanket off his legs. The school nurse's room might have some med to get his immunity up. The prison he had stayed in the past was hell itself where he had lived life submerged under water. Mukuro groaned at the thought of water, looking out of his bedroom window with a perturbed expression. He hated water. He hated that he could control aquatic elements, yet involuntarily he loved his flower, the lotus, which was a crown picked from a hat trash-bin, and he always cherished it. But this was no time to waste for. He pushed himself up and dragged his feet to the bathroom. _Water again. _

Reaching school and passing by the familiar mob, he came to his class, books carelessly folded under arms, and sat on the corner bench as far away from the window as possible. The news cast had informed that the season was ominous and he wanted to make sure he was safe. _  
_

The teacher mostly talked about serial killers in the class due to the recent rise in murders and prison breaks. Last year Italy was making a big issue of some kids escaping from the prison. "But they were just kids? Why make such a big fuss over it? Don't they have delinquent centers?" Someone raised the question and the whole class leaped into the waste-of-time discussion.

Mukuro's day had started with itchy nose which became irritating by the minute. He pressed the tissue to his nose and gawked at the lecturer and it dawned on him like a flash that he was the only one affected by the sudden drop of temperature in the town and it saddened him deeply. His ability to withstand cold had taken its worst after the imprisonment. The memory issued depression._ Why will I kill my mind again?_

He began to busy himself with thoughts other than the acute inflammation on his nose, looking around. The back row was empty. Someone had left a solar bag on one of the benches. It could not belong to a 'her' cause it had no fairy key-holders or funky glitter stickers. The weather must have affected the poor fellow as well. _He was not the only one after all._ Now as Mukuro comprehended, the school was peculiarly strict about attendance and student performance. Bunking class had not crossed anyone's mind and that daredevil had a day to breathe before getting expelled. "Hahn-chuuu!" Again. He had forgotten about the school nurse completely. Mukuro looked at the wall clock above the white board. Only fourteen minutes to break. He decided to see the nurse after the class..

Hibari Kyouya looked up at the sky and breathed in a gust of fresh air. The sun was finally showing. He thought Namimori was going to have her first flood today but she was saved.

Calmly seated on the couch, he massaged his forehead. The slow throbs on the temple stung his eyes. He needed to take some aspirin before collecting attendance records from the office. Incoherently he looked for his bag. Oh! He left it in the classroom. He reached down to his pocket and took out his cellular phone. With dismay he found out the battery was down. Hibari looked outside of the window at the drizzling rain. How on earth did the weather get to control human lives? He rose from his seat.

Returning to the classroom to get his bag, Hibari stumbled upon the lecturer, who nodded knowingly upon seeing Hibari. "Busy being the council head?" He asked scratching his ears. He was one of those teachers who came to class late because they couldn't wake up in time, but always excused themselves with traffic clogs.

"No. Busy being the Headmaster's son," Hibari replied sharply. The teacher stared. Did he offend the boy?- he wouldn't know. "Have you got the attendance done?" Hibari reluctantly continued.

"I left no tick on yours." The teacher told him, handing over the register book and hurrying to his next class before he called unwanted trouble.

As soon as Hibari walked into the classroom, the chatter among the students that was getting louder after the teacher's leave had fallen to a low buzz. Every pair of eyes consciously avoided meeting gaze as he walked in. Spotting his bag behind a blue-haired boy who had his head buried under his arms on the desk, Hibari approached, scrutinizing the boy heavily. Was he tired of this world already?

He took out the aspirin and swallowed with his back to the class mates, since he didn't want them staring at him while he took the drug. The students had taken their usual tone of conversation and it felt better to be part of the crowd, yet not be involved with them. Hibari waited for the headache to recede. Meanwhile one weak eye watched him quietly. Being watched like that was _really _bothering him. "Would you like to say something?" Hibari turned to the boy with dyed hair, slouched on the desk. The boy buried his eyes and mumbled something like 'bad weather'. One eye angular brow rose on Hibari's face. Was he sleeping in class?

But just when he was making up his mind on grabbing the guy by his collar and taking him outside, the punk pulled out a tissue paper from his palm and blew his nose.

"You go see the nurse now." Hibari considered. Mukuro verbalized something inaudible and Hibari began to tap his desk in annoyance. Fingers drummed on the desk for ten seconds before he snarled, "I'm pissed now."

"I said I need more tissue!" The burble this time came out clearly and Hibari reacted shortly, introducing a pocket tissue from his back pocket. Several pairs of eyes watched as he refilled the newbie's stock of tissue.

_People were always staring.._ The brunette watched the tall boy gain life and stand up to walk to the infirmary. The boys eyes were pouring rain and his steps staggered as he moved. Hibari recalled last week's poor student attendance record, a bad feeling tug at his sense. He exited the classroom after the sick boy with their bags..

* * *

He saw a yellow bird on the branch, nibbling with a lemon-green leaf. The vivid colors did not hurt his eyes; he felt so good. Medicine that promoted sleep could do magic as Mukuro thought feeling alive like no other day. His nose had stopped running and his face was fresh and smooth from the sleep. He sprang up and stretched his limbs. He felt like he could finish a nine thousand and one hundred page book while jogging up Mount Akina. "Feeling well now?" The nurse lady's sweet voice was heard behind the curtains.

"Yes, thank you," Mukuro gratefully answered. He heard the nurse giggle as he hung his legs down the bed.

"Thank Kyouya-kun who made sure you and your belongings were safe," she told him. Mukuro noticed his bag by the pillow. Looking back now Mukuro didn't remember how he had managed to get to the nurse's room clearly. His head had failed to memorize details on his way here. _He must have missed many things._ He put on his shoes.

He jogged on the muddy ground through the damp air. The shoes squelched during strides and made noises, nonetheless it was a quiet evening with snails resting on the slippery brick walls and very few chirping birds. The school was almost empty lest for the school janitors, the evening batches and the council members. Mukuro had heard that the council members took evening classes because they ran errands during the day. The shift is reversed for the 'evening council members'. Hibari was in the evening classes, so he must be running the day errands. He inquired the nurse about the 'good boy' she kept gossiping about since he woke up and she was most pleased to talk about him some more while Mukuro tied his shoes.

Mukuro had heard of the council members before but never met anyone in person. Personally he thought they were really cool, deducing by the school's ranking in the nation's top colleges. Out of completely good will, he decided to look out for Hibari so he could thank him in person. He had ran one circle around the whole school already with no luck on the sassy brunette. He could go home without showing such formality, even to the council head. It wasn't really necessary, just _a chance of meeting_. If Hibari wasn't around he thought he would simply leave after a nice jog. Mukuro gazed up at the cloudy sky mumbling something, then prepared himself on another round around the school..

The once clear sky was dressed in gray clouds.

Hibari's family heritage, customs and examples were somewhat scary. Beside the assets they owned and the rules the Yakuza family adhered to, the heirs to the regime carried an aura of strength unlike anything. Although Hibari had no records of violence in the school grounds or anywhere near it, but as the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, his punishments to breaking rules were feared very much. The respect, loyalty and support of his council members had helped Hibari come a long way. He was always grateful to them. He looked around smiling to himself at the assembled members in the lecture. They were taking crime psychology, a choice of subject ironic for the son of Yakuza. Nonetheless he would learn a lot of useful things.

The lingering wetness in the air sent chills over his skin, couldn't be helped since it was a season for influenza and cold. Proper nourishment were necessary on seasons like this_. _Hibari remembered the sick boy he met in class. His name Hibari had learned from the name card on his bag was 'Rokudo Mukuro'. Should he call him Rokudo Mukuro? It was too long but he couldn't possibly just call him Mukuro, by his first name so soon. He had strange blue eyes, he pictured. If they were contacts, they would've come off when his eyes were watering. How could his hair and eyes be so odd anyway? _Those eyes looked like they bore magic._

His eyes drifted away from the bright classroom to the darkness outside. The class was on the ground floor so the tall silhouette outside the window at first startled him a little. It was Rokudo Mukuro, or maybe Mukuro, Hibari grimaced. He did know him from before but not like today. Mukuro gave a hand sign that he would wait outside. Mesmerized by Mukuro's sudden unexpected appearance when he was just thinking about him, made Hibari stare at the sweating figure on the opposite side of the glass indecisively. Up close, dry and clear, his eyes were really beautiful..


	2. Chapter 2: Account of Timing

**Account of Timing**

Hibari retired to his room early to check his mail. He was expecting to receive documents from his father who leaved overseas. There was one unread mail in the inbox. Hibari checked his mail at least three times a day mostly to hear from his father, who was the Yakuza leader of the Kyouya family. So hearing from him to stay up-to-date on his international business ventures and experience was something Hibari always gave top priority on in order to improve his skills as the successor of the family.

His father had sent him info on the new franchise he had launched in Sicily last summer. The papers were the accounts from the last month. Hibari surveyed the list, occasionally clicking on thumbnails for larger view and going back to scrolling again.

Cool breeze swept in from the french windows into his spacious blue room that had one bed, one double-door closet, a reading table, and baby-tub sized baskets for books and comics. Their house already had a library, so one extra book case in his room was not required. The open windows faced the river which allowed Hibari to always have a nice calm view of the blue whenever he needed a peace of mind.

He was done. He replied to the mail and shut the laptop off. Quite regretfully he had spent his school days working on their own company projects and hadn't had enough time to study, which was why he didn't attend high school. Yet he was in college because he did well in the entrance exam. He was supposed to study in Italy but his fondness for Namimori kept him back. He was thankful he stayed.

He lied sideways on the bed stretching out his view through the open window. He felt the magazine from the morning lying open near his legs. He was reading an article on Seasonal Affective Disorder. The attendance at school dropped during the rainy season. He tried to keep it up and at average, precisely the reason he had helped that boy in class. Hibari cannot be sure but the boy looked like he didn't grow up with his parents. The dyed hair, the piercings, the flamboyant get-up. No. He was just different maybe.

It was way before bed time yet Hibari pulled the pillow near and fell asleep.

* * *

Mukuro had come to Japan to escape Vendicare. He enrolled in Namimori College through the disguise of another student, who he had sent away to Italy as his replacement. He had pulled the similar act several times before, getting caught in the act just once but had managed to slip away. By renting an apartment and finding peace in studies, he's been living here for almost four months with no health problems luckily. The luck seemed to have diminished with the emergence of the monsoon. Even right now his nose tickled as he rode the way to school.

He carried a bright green backpack matching his funky shoes. They made him experience youth, not that he was old or anything. The prison had sucked the minerals out of him confining him to that stale water. Though only by using the water in the tank could he learn to produce lotus with his illusion skills. He could bloom flowers from buds just by looking at them. Often did he pass an empty grass field and not leave the area with swimming white and red blossoms.

The College cherry blossom trees were already in bloom when he came for inauguration. The flowers lapped over a wide range of the grounds like a female troll's XL-sized umbrella. It was beautiful. The flowers were gone now substituted by dripping, ebony leaves.

His first apartment was near the sea. He left the place as soon as he got a new one _away_ from the humidity. There was a huge traditional Japanese mansion near that sea. The house was so big he thought it might tumble into the sea and drown because its roof had particularly heavy coatings. The cherry blossom trees in the mansion had the same thick blossoms like their College's, despite the fact that they had far better tending.

He was almost at school. His face instantly lit up which he thought was ridiculous because he was enthralled by the idea of attending classes. He searched around for anybody he knew, finding none. His depravity gained new height when he saw the bored look on the mob's faces. He loved school even more..

Half way through crime psychology, Mukuro was forced to tilt his nose up. Because he had forgotten to buy pocket tissue on the way home yesterday, he stressed over the thought of yet another running nose. He looked sideways for the black solar bag from yesterday over the back bench. Its absence tossed him into a sense of disappointment. Considering other means to kill time he riveted bored eyes at the school baseball field. Baseball practice was due after noon so the players were engaged in warming up exercises.

The next thing on his survey was the building opposite to the ones he was in. The evening batch building. The architectural composition of the building was older compared to the other ones, with somewhat reddish texture from an early decade. The top floor had no curtains drawn and Mukuro looked up at the small motion in the room with beaming eyes. Through the window he saw a tiny black dot moving about noiselessly in the room, deeply absorbed.

"Would you like to visit the nurse, Rokudo Mukuro-san?" The lecturer cleared his throat. His eyes were on Mukuro's diluted nostrils. Mukuro threw his hands on his nose upon realizing and nodded wordlessly. "Ok," the skinny old lecturer said, "you may go." He opened the door for him making Mukuro blush. He bowed before leaving. The lecturer went back to his desk without a response.

He broke into a run in the corridor, all the while covering the lower-half of his face. Eyebrows went up at the sight. It could've been pictured as a heart-broken heroine running away from her cruel playboy lover. He increased his pace. When he saw the washroom at last, he threw open the door impatiently and jostled in. He leaned forward on the sink and washed his face several times. Water cooled the surface finally easing the molecular disturbance. Hit by an instinctive reaction he swallowed. He might be needing a smoke. He whirled around, scanned the inner walls, caught sight of the exhaust fan up near the ceiling and almost had stroke when someone came out from one of the cubicles. "Hi there", that someone greeted. Mukuro threw a salute and glided upstairs.

On the roof he closed his eyes and relaxed at the touch of tar between his lips. He held his breath with the smoke still inside, then released them both once at the same time. He could almost feel he was healing. The rays pierced through the clouds warming the cool wind. He barely hesitated before stretching out his arms to mimic a flying bird, having a good time all alone.

At a bad time heavy footsteps reached his ear. Repressing a groan he flung the cigarette off the rail. Hibari stood there staring as Mukuro pressed his lips to smile. "Students are not allowed on the roof." Hibari informed watching him intently. The wind blew under his shirt yet his frame did not move.

"Am I going to be punished?" Mukuro asked far from being terrified.

Hibari shifted his feet thrusting his hand into his pocket. Hibari came beside Mukuro, brushed the hair away from Mukuro's face and trailed his fingers down to the end of his pony tail. "My, my..don't you have long hair?" Hibari snickered. "Don't you like being a boy?"

Mukuro stewed for a second, then said, "You are awful" and stuck his tongue out in mischief.

Hibari's cheeks touched his eyes when he smiled forming a thin fold in the corners, his gray pupils beautifully glazing in the center. "You don't know", he shot back but his words trailed off with the wind. Mukuro's feature tightened as he unexpectedly twisted his shoulders in time letting out a sneeze.

"Again?" Hibari groaned reaching out for the pocket tissue. "Let's get out." He suggested slapping a tissue on Mukuro's face and leading the way.

Classes were still proceeding as scheduled so most of the doors were shut. Their steps echoed all the way downstairs to the gym where Hibari had some business. In order to give him some privacy to whatever he was up to, Mukuro promised him he was going to be back after a short walk.

His notes and pencil were still on the desk in the class. He didn't expect anyone to pack them in for him. He would have to do that himself once the class was over. His fascination towards study had suddenly changed and he bit his tongue at the recall of the knowledge. He had completely forgotten about his ENT condition which was putting up much better now. Thanks to the cigarette he carried in his chest pocket, which sadly was just one stick and he doubted he had any left at home.

His pay-check was due the end of the month and had run them out recklessly for the season. It suddenly popped into his mind that the season was disturbingly intimidating to him. Irritation burned at his temple. Somewhere from the road he was walking, the school garden came in view and without a thought he charged towards the hue of blue and violet arrangements.

Neat rows of hydrangea flowers saturated the dull colorless surrounding, enthusiastically Mukuro helped himself illegally into the garden savoring each flower with his eyes and humming nonchalantly. The smell was wonderful, pure and perfect in unison with the rain. He plucked out a couple of them before leaving. As embarrassing as it sounded, he was actually taking them for Hibari.

He thought he made a good calculation of the time, picking up his bag from the class and then advancing to the gym. Hibari was standing above a heap of heavy discarded uniforms when Mukuro turned the corner. He walked towards him with a bright smile on his face, which seemed to fade away with each step he took cause the heap lying on the ground turned out to be students, bloody, beaten and messed up. Closer inspection confirmed raw wounds. The students were alive since they were breathing but the mess was hideous.

"They are your own students." Mukuro voiced. 

Hibari looked into his face with a sly grin, a little agitated but happy about his performance. "They've been exploiting the laws all along and laughing about it behind my back!" He spat. "So they deserve it. This is what I do." Hibari wiped his tonfas holding his gaze tautly.

"Well, who gave you the right to?" _The world he left home had found him again. _

The dirty weapon lashed from the side, missing the arm but scathing a couple of fingers. "Go home," Hibari said darkly. The scratch on Mukuro's fingers started to bleed, drops falling on the ground, beside a purple hydrangea. Hibari met Mukuro's eyes that were quivering and felt a faint cool wave wash down his body.

Mukuro hasted out of the gym without a word.


	3. Chapter 3: Drumming Hearts

I was listening to Florence and the Machine's single 'Drumming Song' when I was writing this chapter. There's no rain in the song or the video but this song is made for fluff in the rain with 18 and 69. So it's here backing the scene! :D

Warning: Lime (the intensity might be a problem)

* * *

**Drumming Hearts**

Hibari tracked after him. His opponent was running at a very fast speed and he had to stop walking and run to keep up. "Hey you! Mukuro!" He called out hoping he would look at him, also wishing he would just ignore him at the same time. The guy must be thinking he was going to hit him again, that was why he was running. But that was not what Hibari wanted.

Mukuro gave him a side-glance after hearing his name to witness Hibari charging towards him like a hawk and began to run faster. The reacting dynamite was on its way and he began to pray his legs would quickly take him somewhere safer. He saw a passage ahead and stormed through it. He saw Hibari change his course and tail after him. Bile rose to his throat at being cornered.

"You vegetable-head! Why are you running?" Hibari yelled. He was having doubts about the flower he was carrying now. Was it a bomb? Should he throw it away? Was he chasing a terrorist? Was Namimori under threat? Beading sweat formed on his forehead and pulses rang in his ears. He didn't want to run when the rain was so heavy and drowning the passage. The stone pillars lining along the pathway were drenched from the top, as a result water was trailing down and wetting the mosaic floor. Hibari's shoes slipped countless times as he struggled to keep running.

Mukuro bellowed from a few feet apart. "Why are you chasing me?" He should have been evident about what that small inexpensive gift was to him. From the look of everything now, he looked like a criminal on the run, though all he did was point out the fault in Hibari.

Hibari leaped over flower pots and canvas barely hitting the nearby wall. Students were leaving their paint brushes and palettes scattered outside the classroom; Hibari was resolved to look to it. "Give it to me properly!"

"WHAT?"

"GIVE ME THE FLOWER PROPERLY!"

It was a minute or two that he debated those words before coming to a halt, catching his breath. It was not like he didn't know the ways to give someone a present. The only reason Mukuro could come up with was that the beaten miscreants in the gym had changed his mind about the shining image of Hibari he had in mind all along and now he was ashamed to death for being a crap. Hibari might be a bully but he was kind too. He had helped him when he was sick and he was now calling out to him, giving him a chance to make it right.

Hibari stopped behind him shortly, panting hard. Mukuro collapsed onto the floor, ready to accept a punch or two for his stupidity. Hibari showed him the flower he was carrying, hovering it in the air. "Now." Mukuro noticed perspiration behind Hibari's ears and guessed he might be sweating as well. The humidity took an obvious toll on their stamina as they both hyperventilated for air.

Blinking the sweat off his eyes Mukuro said, "You can hit me."

"I'd like to but this time words will do." Hibari said loosening his tie.

Mukuro gave Hibari a stare as if saying 'Just that?' Hibari placed the flower carefully on Mukuro's lap. "Aren't you-" He began.

"Just do it." Hibari cut him shortly.

The passage belonged to the arts faculty and frills and art-pieces were decorating the different doorways. The corridor itself was lighted with fashionable lamps and the place was oddly deserted. Mukuro scanned the beautiful face looking down at him. Etiquette must be important to him. His heart came in quick beats at the faint pink glow on the boy's face, the color squeezing out from the misunderstood chase_._ Mukuro felt numb and pathetic._  
_

"I picked this up for you from the school garden." Mukuro started. _School garden? _Hibari grinned. "I'm sorry. Please accept this. It was very stupid of me to run like that. I thought you were going to kill me." He stated sincerely and watched an archaic smile crossing Hibari's face, who nodded reassuringly. "That was fun." He beamed.

"Was this to make fun of me?" Mukuro became playful in the mood but still very dazed.

"Partly."

"Partly?" Mukuro asked, brooding over the tall figure looming atop him that was scooting forward bit by bit. "Is this another trap?" He asked arching his back to keep his forehead from touching the other. Hibari stooped low enough to lock his eyes to Mukuro looking into the depths of him freely. Mukuro realized all his limbs had immobilized themselves and the only thing functioning was his haphazard breathing. Hibari's face was so close he could see the pores on his skin. He needed space to breathe before his heart stopped.

"It's raining again. Heavy rain." Hibari notified suddenly. The troubled illusionist was digging his claws into his jeans by then. Hibari had somehow heard his inner pleadings and withdrawn and was now focusing on the heavy downpour. Mukuro's nails turned to his sides, balancing his seating. Thankfully he didn't scratch his jeans and none of his nails were broken either. But he needed be assertive on whatever Hibari had just done to him in any case it involved his cursed eye that might have reacted to Hibari in some way and caused him to feel dizzy. "What did you do?" He asked shifting to sit upright causing Hibari's arms to droop on his shoulders.

"Looked into you."

Mukuro squinted. "What did you see?"

"You." He said without any hint of embarrassment. Mukuro wondered what it was that Hibari saw through that magical eye that was capable of performing many tricks that humans could only imagine. He touched his right eye with his finger to check the contacts. He didn't need to check the left eye cause its color was natural. Gladly it seemed normal and he wasn't having blurry visions or itchiness. He breathed softly under Hibari who wasn't making any approach to moving away but crouching on him. Maybe he preferred it this way, he thought.

Hibari cocked his head at the passage they came from and furrowed. "It's raining so much. I didn't even bring my bag." Mukuro was semi-aware of the rain till now and the sudden concern in Hibari's voice got him to apprehensively search the current location of his own bag. To his relief it was on his back safe with all belongings.

A minute or two passed watching the rain. Mukuro suddenly faltered and sprawled on a dry part of the mosaic floor. Hibari couldn't possibly lie on top of him so he rolled to his side hoping it was dry too. Finally. Time passed wordlessly, the sound of the rain filling the idle consciousness. Mukuro stirred turning his head to have a view of the still human beside him. High cheek bones. Defined eyes. Energetic. Commanding. _Provocative_. Hibari was a unique symbol of the strength of youth.

The sound of the rain prevented hearing Mukuro's breath so close to his ears. Hibari knew he was being studied very thoroughly and his apple rose and fell when he gulped. Rain fell upon the earth like Tsunami, hitting the stone ground like drums. It came as a surprise that not many people passed by that passage since they had seen none so far in the hour they were lulling in the leisure. The crashing of heavy rain drops continued, the sound acting like a barrier separating the two souls away from the world. Hibari could feel the heat of Mukuro's breath, maybe not the sound perhaps which was slowly fading in to the drumming thrash of the rain. A strange noise began to surround him like the bass tone in a thriller movie, although a much slower one. The unmistakable thrumming of his heart. The rhythm responding and reciprocating to the warm breath on his ear.

The wind whooshed, sprinkling rain on their lying anatomy. They both winced and wiped their faces. "Wonder when it's gonna stop right?" Hibari asked reading his watch. 7 pm. And they were wondering why the place was so uninhibited.

"You need to get your bag."

"Not really. I can get back at night to pick it up."

Mukuro corresponded to Hibari's authoritative attitude and nodded to show he understood him. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He popped the question out of the blue. "I'm not pestering am I?"

"No. It's ok. I don't think you'll see me dating a girl."

"Why not?"

"I'm not that type."

"Like what?" Mukuro disputed. He wanted to regret he asked. He wished he'd shut up. But that regret was not coming to him.

"..." Hibari chewed on his lips, glowing light pink. "I don't like _it_. It's stupid and it's not even important." Hibari scratched his nose sheepishly thinking why he even bothered to say that.

Mukuro inclined to his side observing the interviewed directly. "What?" He sneered. "You were _very_.. aware of my eyes watching you just now. You were feeling perhaps self-conscious? Edgy?" His growing interest might become the death of him, he thought.

Hibari blushed. He had no idea where it lead to. "What about it?" He was feeling dumber and dumber for trying to get involved in a conversation he wasn't good at.

"That's a part of feeling _it_", Mukuro informed with a knowing smile studying Hibari's coloring cheeks. It was not right for boys to look so pretty. It was not right for boys, who looked so good, to be so inviting. He reached out to finger the dark bangs off the snow white forehead and watched in amusement the beauty of the shy lashes fluttering timidly. Even his eyebrows were shaped to arouse him.

Mukuro leaned forward touching Hibari's cheek with his nose and murmured soothing words. "It's when I touch you like this...and _smell_ you... _inhale_ you.." He caressed Hibari's face with his nose nuzzling upward lazily, causing goosebumps. His warm breath seized his heart, and Hibari had a nasty feeling that Mukuro could hear and feel the loud beating all very clearly. "See? This is when your heart starts beating faster.." Mukuro's hand came to rest against his chest, pressing against Hibari's wild heartbeat. "Your chest is warming too."

A thin wave of cool water hit his sleeve washing under his shirt. "Ss-top it."

"It gets better. You'll see."

"Bu-"

Mukuro now inhaled from Hibari's neck, moving from right to left and down his collar bones. He stayed on the V of his collar, above the button of his shirt blowing a soft kiss on the bare skin. Hibari swallowed a mouthful of air when the soft lips pressed on his chest. Mukuro grabbed tenderly on the boy's hair while pulling him into a warm snuggle with his other arm. Hibari didn't protest which made Mukuro very happy. Hibari's upper body had submitted to pleasure already as he breathed aloud, curling his fingers at each sensual touch. "Is it enough?" Mukuro whispered on his neck. He just wanted to demonstrate a theory and he needed to watch the line he was not permitted to cross. So even after being carried away to this far, he needed to restrain.

"Hmm. Get off."

Mukuro helped Hibari sit up and hurrying to comb the black hair and neat uniform to its original condition. He dressed Hibari's tie and straightened creases on his clothes, but the bangs he kept that way so that he was able see all of his face.

The rain was still loud as before. "Son of a bitch." Hibari cursed. Mukuro heard it perfectly and smiled apologetically. He was dying to know if Hibari had felt good, although he thought better not to get his hopes too high. "Mukuro, honestly, what kind of lesson is that? That's perverse."

Mukuro began to pray that he didn't screw up...

Later that night Hibari sent one of his men, Sakuya, to pick up his bag from the reception room. Sakuya only out of curiosity asked about the significance of the flower Hibari had brought home from school, since the bag had more important things like his laptop which he had atypically forgotten to bring back. Hibari ignored him and quietly chewed his food. Sakuya was fine with Hibari choosing to be private so he kept the silent attitude till they were done dining.

Afterward did Sakuya notice the hydrangea that was put on vase on the dining table was now out in the cold, in the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4: Lust is Red Eyes Blue

Warning: Fem panties

* * *

**Lust is red. Eyes blue. Sugar should be sweet. My light seeks you.  
**

The bed smelt of fresh laundry with a faint hint of lavender and cool water. His nose traced dully along the pillow. He felt so good relaxing his stressed legs on his soft bed and his arms to rest his head on, that he failed to notice the sudden depression in the bed, followed by a warm push on his back. He gulped in a huge breath, remaining still as he was. Gentle butterfly kisses nudged his nape, pulling his earlobe in to a hot mouth with its tongue. The weight of the assault persuaded hard breathing. He was inhaling deeply now. The loud slippery smack on his ear caused sense to enlighten his sleep, as he woke bouncing up to take a look at the intruder. Unfortunately his legs were trapped between another pair of slimmer fair legs that had no cover on their upper part, allowing exhibitionism of distinctively feminine panties.

"Let go." He demanded to only receive a snicker from the other. She shook her head, forming a smile on her painted red lips. "Let go, sneak. Get the hell off my bed." He said pulling his legs out roughly from the entangled mess. He was suppressing the urge to knock the woman senseless for once and put a stop to her childish madness for all these years.

"Uhnnn? Why should I turn back now? I'm in your bed. With you. Nake-" She began to snap open her buttons from her shoulder. Hibari climbed off the bed and walked out of the room without looking at her.

As he descended the stairs he rubbed his nose in the intention of driving the awful smell of that woman away. He took long steps to the first floor of their triplex house avoiding looking behind his back, instead pondering about the bright lighting in the living room from where he could distinctly hear a group of men talking and laughing. His men. Up at this hour. Drinking. _And smoking. _His eyebrows curved sharply at the last one.

He tied his robe properly before slapping open the door of the rectangular living space, glaring down at the drunken people around the round table who were staring wide-eyed at their shot glasses on the table, their bodies rigid in concentration. They were trying to feel the effect of alcohol entering their bodies and once they felt ready for another shot, they pushed their glasses toward Sakuya who was pouring the drink across the table. Hibari noticed two of his men slouched in the corner, they looked like they were taking a nap if not for their heads bobbing frivolously.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I'll clean this up now." Sakuya spoke on noting Hibari's presence. He stood up, apparently the only one not drinking. Swiftly but groggily, the rest of them stood, eager to respect their leader's dislike towards drinking in front of him. Smoking would snap his nerves and give them a one way ticket to hell.

Cringing his nose Hibari twisted the door knob he hadn't released yet, pushing it wide open so he had the view of the whole room. The air didn't smell of vomit or smoke, nor did any fragile show-pieces break. After a quick surveillance he turned. "Whatever. Keep it clean." He said leaving for the kitchen like a hound. It took some time for the men to realize he was gone and take a seat.

Sakuya watched Hibari insouciantly from the other room. His eyes narrowing at the appearance of a female dressed in black just behind Hibari, who immediately ducked at the jovial but quite immature greeting of the female. Her thighs grabbed him by his legs, her front stroking his hind-side wantonly. Hibari leapt forward, his palm coming in contact to her femur by mistake in the process, extremely regretting the chuckle out of her. A shadow fell on Hibari's face whereas the female had a grin on her face, very fascinated by the chase she was giving him.

Sakuya poured the men around the table another shot, taking his eyes back to Hibari in the kitchen again. The guys were almost passing the mild intoxicated stage and entering the heavy adamantine drunkenness. Hundred warnings were given to Kanah before but being the spoilt brat she was, eating away her father and brother's money in entertainment and obsessing over Hibari Kyouya, she refused to listen every time. Her brother was overseas for the week so she had taken advantage of his absence to terrorize Hibari. Sakuya's head turned to the men lying on the floor in the corner. He had let Kanah in the house on purpose so he could settle the matter once and for all.

His thumb tapped in concentration. He knew _it _would happen. Frank dropped his face pushing away his glass, he went down first. Sakuya got up from his seat and pompously strode to the guest room where he looked in to the ventilation and the temperature and placing a blanket on the bed neatly. Looking around one last time he made his way to the kitchen expectedly, bringing back an unconscious brunette. Carefully plopping her on the made bed, he closed the door behind him and made a call..

At day break, the 2002 Nissan President chirred out of the curb soon meeting with the everyday traffic in the busy road. Kanah was in a sour mood as she climbed inside the car with her father who was a valuable business partner to the Kyouya corporation. The conversation in the car with her father did not soothe her mood at all and she sulked in the back seat, eyes downcast. At least Hibari didn't hit her face.

Sakuya waited for Hibari to make the tea and come to the garden for some matters they wanted to discuss about. Hibari insisted on making the tea, Sakuya was flattered but the bubble just had a second to last before Hibari broke it by saying he was doing it cause Sakuya had no sense for sugar and water ratio. Sakuya laughed it away.

"That girl is trouble." He said as Hibari drank his drink satisfactorily. Sakuya watched him brightly, glad the sugar was to his liking.

"Let's eliminate her."

Sakuya stared in shock at the happy face next to him. "She's the daughter of Ichi-"

"I know. I know. I can't take up with her. I don't like being harassed like that."

"..."

"Let's do it today!"

"Err..so soon?" Sakuya asked still not tasting his tea. He couldn't reach that peace of mind for drinking yet. "Will you be doing it?"

"Eh? _You_ want to?" Hibari beamed at his hand-made tea for a minute, then took another warm sip.

Sakuya forced himself to take one swig before the tea lost steam. It was still hot and without contemplating, he blurted out, "Why don't you like her?"

Hibari didn't even react. He was calm as the Buddha stone sculptures. "To be honest, I can't even remember her face. I can identify her _today_ by the silly panties she wore last night. She has no modesty." Sakuya stared down at his tea. Hibari's cup finished and he looked at Sakuya for the first time in ten minutes. "She'd look pretty if her eyes were bluer."

"She has a pretty nam-"

"Bluer panties too-" Hibari kept murmuring to himself and Sakuya nodded in resignation.

When he was done Hibari went inside the house saying he remembered something. Sakuya finished his fill of the tea, praising his young boss silently for the correct sugar mixture. His gaze stretched out toward the high sky, surrendering his smaller frame to its vastness. The sky really was vast. Today's sky was much clearer than any previous day with frail white clouds cruising the blue space. It shuffled his mood to an optimistic one, yet the qualm that he missed seeing the rainbow dissapointed him.

He carried the tray to the kitchen, assuming Hibari was not coming back for more tea. His step just stopped in front of the kitchen table where Hibari stood still, arms folded. Sakuya thought he saw Hibari give him an eye so he froze with the tray. They stared at each other for a while but as expected was soon broken by the lord of the house.

"Can you tell how I'm feeling right now?"

Sakuya shook his head.

"Good, no one can tell."

Sakuya suspected something was in the black-brunette's head and playing dummy in his curious experiments were part of his job. So leaving the other to mope about whatever he wanted, he gestured that he needed to be in the kitchen and disappeared behind the door..

He couldn't explain what he was feeling standing there quietly. The feeling that proliferated from his chest ranged up to the ends of his pelvis and throat like the strings of violin being tuned. Tight, it felt. It hurt.

Thankfully, feelings like these were non-existent to an onlooker. Hibari couldn't possibly get out to the world carrying feelings like these on his face. It felt like the earth had stopped orbiting as he stood still in space, thinking. The vase on the dining hall had only one expression on its porcelain visage. Emptiness.

Hibari had cast the flower out with the morning garbage. It felt like he cast it off his heart. The hollow in the heart burned dryly.

Tight.

He was disturbed in his sleep by that stupid woman, now he was disturbed by the thoughts of that stupid flower. When the flower withered and shrunk to gray, he'd have gotten rid of it anyway, but he had thrown it with the garbage. It was a present from a friend, a present that might not have cost, that which was priceless. _From a friend._

Hibari fought to comfort himself from the knowledge that he'd thrown it away just like that. What had the guy done to him anyway that he had treated his generosity so lightly? When had _he, _Hibari ever given someone a flower just because he wanted to? If Mukuro had been kind enough to do it then why was he disrespecting it? He should be happy he did that because that meant Mukuro really liked him. Although he couldn't be sure how genuine his new friend's feelings were..

Hibari had always created a space around him and let no one breach it. It was a lone world of silence, but the noise was too loud here this time; noise of contradiction.

_"You were very..aware of my eyes watching you just now. You were feeling perhaps self-conscious?"_

Crazy.

_"Your chest is getting warm too..."_

Disturbing.

Now his temple ached.


	5. Chapter 5: Fooling Everyman

I keep creating characters x.x If anyone has not heard of Super Junior's 'Sorry sorry answer' yet, you SHOULD. That brilliant tune was playing in my ears in the bridge scene of this chapter or it may be the music playing in the party xD I don't know, but it fits. (Sadly I don't understand Korean but there are always translators!)

To my readers, I'm so sorry I keep making corrections later after publishing. (It's annoying to me too ._.) I will appreciate tells if any changes need to be made. Thank you all ^-^

* * *

**Fooling Everyman  
**

The bubbles tickled up his ears. Some stuck to his eyelashes, others caressed by him, up and away to freedom. The metal temperature was unidentifiable since every substance felt the same in the cold, bleak hopeless silence. Didn't the hydrophytes ever dream of looking above the surface? Ever wanted to penetrate that thin wall?

The aquatic tendrils chained him down, winding his wrists and ankles to demote escape. More excruciating was the thick tubes enclosing his body into suffocation. His mouth and nose had been sealed, replaced with artificial oxygen supply. To condemn him from ever experiencing freedom again his eye was taken away, only to be constricted by another devil's hand-made tube. He heard a soft sound. Somewhere up from the surface he listened to the low tune. Like a song...like a ring tone...

Eyes triggered open. Mukuro rummaged through the side table for the source of the sound, his cellphone, feeling only the smooth polished surface of the furniture. He sat up and looked. The bright flash from the small gadget had enlightened the whole room. The rhythmic short flashes emulated club lights on the ceiling. One missed call that would make two if he wasted anymore time waiting for the lights to go off. So, without further ado he pressed the 'receive' button, yawning into the phone. "Hhell-ll-l-?"

"Mukuro-chaaan! Doing well? Why are you sleeping? I'm having my tea break~"

"You bastard! It's half past three in the morning!"

"I know. That's why I'm having tea now."

Mukuro changed ear and listened from his left side. "Eh?"

"I'm in Japan. Aren't you happy?" Byakuran said. Slow drawls of the tea being sipped rang in Mukuro's ear.

"Why?"

"Oh? Aren't you happy?"

"Why?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"YES! I'M HAPPY! Why didn't you tell me?" Mukuro kicked the blanket off and stood up naked. "Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I went to your apartment but you weren't there." Byakuran was remarkably cheerful. "Can I pick you up now? I'm near your place. In the limousine." He coughed out a laugh.

"Idiot. No. I have school in the morning." Mukuro stood in the balcony leaning on the rail.

The voice from the other side took a minute break before asking, "Pick you up from school after noon?"

Mukuro gave a thought. "No. I'll go see you when I'm done."

"Okay."

"Hmm."

The minute after his call Mukuro rested his head on the metal rail and only realized where he was sleeping when a chilly wind blew on his naked skin. He then went back to bed..

The untucked shirt, strapped up fancy belt and beautiful swaying hair rushed past the soft white walls. The day was going to be short, he knew it. He had too much to engineer in his head. Occasionally he threw quick glances at the red building across the baseball field, trying to get a shot at the small dot in the room. Then his conscience was back to his class again. The job at hand was occupying so much of his time that he couldn't meet with Hibari, or if he had indeed passed him by, just couldn't notice him. If that did happen regretfully, he would apologize to the cranky guy later.

The main preparation started after going home. He was going to primp up for the major occasion at Byakuran's come-back to Japan. Many high-class people would be present in the party, so the job at his disposal had to be finished with the utmost carefulness.

His phone rang just in time when he was done tying his tie. "Yes?"

"I'm here."

"Coming." He said. Mukuro beamed at the long white Arnage Limousine parked in front of his apartment. If he didn't hurry up it would get the neighbors curious. Byakuran opened the door for him, studying him joyfully and offering champagne.

"You grew!" He rejoiced pocking on Mukuro's cheek. "And you go to school too!" Mukuro chewed on his lips and gulped down the champagne in one shot. "Did you make friends?" Byakuran asked. His enthusiasm was unpreventable.

"Kind of yeah," Mukuro replied moodily.

"Hm? Really? Is she sexy?"

Mukuro glared. "It's a he."

"He is sexy!"

"My goodness." The illusionist grumbled.

Paying little heed to Mukuro's irritation, Byakuran chuckled till his heart was filled. Mukuro crossed his legs and turned towards the window. He gazed outside the tint drinking. He flinched all of a sudden and spun around to look out the back window, but Byakuran blocked his vision with his hands, pulling him backward. "What are you looking at?" He asked. He didn't like being left alone.

"Nothing," Mukuro replied dishonestly.

Byakuran tightened his jaw and leaned closer cupping Mukuro's chin. "You're prepared right?" He continued after Mukuro's assuring nod. "Keep it clean. I'll back up everything." He said, eyes twinkling.

It was a gesture of a friend helping a friend. Byakuran had helped him escape Vendicare, although part way, Mukuro would keep the friendship at 'part' not wanting to get too involved with the Millefiore's. Occasional friendly favors were efficient enough, Mukuro had told him once and Byakuran respected the deal.

The limo was braked at the magnificent entrance and Byakuran got out after his younger accomplice. "Let's do our best, Mukuro-kun." Mukuro gave a casual nod.

The fifth and the sixth floor of the five star hotel was Byakuran's very own party hall. Other floors came in different use. Byakuran liked the floors because of their space and the sound-proof walls and windows. His heart jumped as he got into the lift. He swore he heard a few bangs on the lift door. _His popularity was too sinful. _He thought smiling to himself. _  
_

The grand hall illuminated the congregation in colors of shimmering gold and white. Everyone exchanged smiles with him, some raising their glasses in delight, others hustling forward to shake hands with him. Due to the private nature of the party, many were not included on the invitation list. The senator that approached Byakuran wasn't among them. He shook both hands with Byakuran as a sign of loyalty and friendship. "It's been a while since I saw you, Mr Byakuran. Business must be keeping you very busy in Italy," he stated.

Byakuran used both of his hands to clasp the older man's hands. "Yes. You must be very busy as well? Doing fine I suppose?"

"Yes. Yes. Thank you for asking."

The exchanging alone took most of the time, so while at it Byakuran observed his blue-haired ally from the corner of his eyes. Mukuro was taking a stand in a corner to watch couples waltz to the music that was playing. He might be judging the boy harshly, but he looked kind of lonely.

Byakuran found himself absorbed in the moment, making promises of new business projects with eager dealers. It was getting tiring. He didn't need any more of new deals unless they involved modern defense technology. Hayanari had joined him a while before. They were chatting over the special tarts from the hotel. Hayanari excused himself in the middle cause he needed the toilet. Just when Byakuran was about to bite on his third custard tarts that night, Mukuro filled Hayanari's void by Byakuran's side. He lit a cigarette and silently stood by the Millefiore Leader...

Crawling his prying eyes on the bodies in the trunk, he winced at the bullet holes. _Silenced gun. And one small but powerful shot. _Mukuro had used illusions to transport the body to the trunk of the car, even if the police checked the back they would see an empty case. All thanks to Mukuro's illusion there as well. All Hayanari had to do was drive across the area and dump the baggage in the river. Starting the ignition, a much relaxed Hayanari drove off. _Having Rokudo Mukuro on their side served good. _All the other times when he had to drive dead humans that reflected on the cornea, his palms ran cold.

The drive to the bridge took about twenty minutes. Chilly night air washed over his face again when he dismounted the car. Hayanari prompted his head from left to right, then left again like the traffic crossing rules, unlocking the trunk afterward. He couldn't tell which were the corpse's heads and which were the feet, so he grabbed one of them by the thickest part assuming to be the middle, and threw it down from the bridge. He watched it sink then switched attention to the other one. This one was a little heavier since the man weighed some hundred pounds. Hayanari had to bend his knees before taking it into his arms. A hand gripped his shoulder all of a sudden and took the breath right out of him. He gulped several times, his knees buckling lower. "Yes?" He squeaked.

"What are you doing?" A low cold voice interrogated.

"Just here to..you know.." He stuttered. He was going to be caught. But why would a police be roaming around here? Was it a restricted area?

"No I don't know." He said grabbing his wrists and pulling them behind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know civilians were not allowed here. Please. Please let me go. I won't come here again." Hayanari found himself begging for life. He was afraid anytime soon a hand-cuff would click and bind his wrists. Suddenly something large was hurled into the water and there was a big splash. The man holding his wrist held him tighter and quickly faced the source of paranormal disturbance.

"What kind of trick is that, herbivore?" He asked.

Hayanari answered truthfully, "I'm as much surprised as you are." Did he just hear the guy call him 'herbivore'?

In the distance Mukuro, hands in the pocket in a customary fashion, watched Hibari thwack Hayanari a couple of times diabolically before letting him go. Mukuro, with his illusion, had tossed the invisible corpse from the trunk into the water, using the confusion to surprise Hibari so that his suspicion on Hayanari would be cleared. Hayanari hardly ever screwed up despite his ataxia. Mukuro knew he would have eventually found a way to clear his way and accomplish the task at hand. His eyes grazed up on Hibari who was standing on the bridge gazing fixedly at the river. He really didn't want to fool Hibari.

Hibari walked from the north end of the bridge to the south and then back again, and he kept this up for a while until Mukuro had enough of waiting. Giving up on hiding, he crossed the road and in an instant, appeared before a very austere looking Hibari. Mukuro's unpredictable appearance was nothing compared to the matter Hibari had in mind. "Why didn't you talk to me this morning? I was looking for you."

The astonishment on his face was clearly visible unlike the drowning corpses, as Mukuro closed his eyes in understanding. He knew he had made a mistake somewhere. His eyes wavered apologetically as he spoke, "I'm really sorry, Hibari. I wasn't myself. Forgive me?"

Hibari was unable to decide on how to respond. He wanted to beat the crap out of him and force the anger out of himself. He also wanted to believe in the brilliant confession presented by this mysterious young man. His throat dried. "Whatever." He forgave anyway._  
_

There was a few moment of silence in which they both were too aware of each other and distracting themselves with the surrounding. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" Mukuro asked admiring.

Needless to scout above, Hibari could see the stars reflecting in Mukuro's eyes. There was also something about that particular question that made Hibari uneasy. "Did you come here to talk about stars?" He asked.

Mukuro smiled craftily. "I have better reasons to be here than watching stars." Hibari's attention remained on the illusionist's twinkling eyes as he debated in his head whether to ask him why he was there, but said nothing. Mukuro was looking at him from the corner of his eyes, assorting thoughts he began to have since their encounter._ Untouched skin, _he thought feeling the exposed skin with his eyes_._ Who were blessed enough to touch that smooth skin? His mother who gave birth to him. Siblings he grew up with. Or that special someone he cherished secretly.. _Who would you like to be touched by, Hibari? _

Mukuro wanted to hold that soft hand and stand on this bridge, above the dead he had just drowned. There was some kind of a meaning to it that he would like to find out later. "It's very late. When shall we go home, Hibari?"

"You call me so casually."

Mukuro smiled broadly. "Yeah." Ever since that day they met, he had shamelessly, thoughtlessly ran everywhere Hibari went. He was fooling himself. What was he thinking of obtaining from all these?

"Go now?" Hibari asked looking tired.

Mukuro nodded. "See you." What was he even here for?

Mukuro went to Byakuran's place from the bridge to his flushed relaxing room in his office building. The ceiling was painted in pinkish-orange for energy and the floor was carpeted in fine lemon. He took their shoes off before stepping on the soft flooring, Mukuro could drift off to sleep on the floor. Byakuran was sprawled on his creme-colored chaise longue and looked like he was in dreamland already. Mukuro stared up at the ceiling, the slightly vibrant color conducting current into his system, even though that form of energy was alluring more sleep in him than keeping him awake. When the room suddenly started to swirl did Mukuro finally close his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Thirsty Dancing

You must have noticed by now that the story is semi-AU, so Mr and Mrs Violence are a little different :B I'm happy with how I've depicted them in my story (cause I want to see them make sweet love with scythes in their hands ;)

'Carnival of rust' by Poets of the Fall is the song that sets the mood of this chapter. Thanks to the lewd swaying of Mukuro's hair that got _me_ in the mood xD I think I should use his hair for bondage =_=

Warning: Graphic NC-17

* * *

**Thirsty Dancing**

"Where's the canteen?"

Hibari stared questioningly. "School canteen?"

"Yeah. You'd feel safer if it's the school canteen, right?" Mukuro said flashing a grin.

"I do trust the cook."

"Actually I don't have much money today, so I can't take you out." Mukuro admitted. Hibari muttered something Mukuro couldn't translate, yet he kept smiling knowing even if he was to find out later that Hibari was calling him names, he just had to keep on smiling more. "Lead the way?" Mukuro suggested to his domineering pal, concealing the truth that was far from safe food and sound stomach, that he simply wanted to be with Hibari.

As he followed the council head, Mukuro remembered that day when he had made that small tour with Hibari in the school grounds. His body had stroked an atmosphere unfamiliar and unique; an atmosphere that surrounded only him and Hibari while they walked alone in the empty grounds. If possible, he would like to experience that over and over again.

"Hibari?"

Hibari glanced sideways at the taller boy and all of a sudden, he was being held by the hand. Hibari wriggled his wrist trying to get it out of Mukuro's warm palm, walking faster. Hibari didn't want to get in to such details about a man's hand, but he just thought Mukuro's hands were very warm and nice.

"Are you running a fever, Hibari? Your hand's so hot." Mukuro casted up their knotted hands closer to his face. Hibari squirmed jerking his hand away, totally taken off-guard by the mild intensity of the other's touch. What was that about warm hands? Hibari stopped walking and faced the boy before him. Mukuro was being a real pain with his unpredictable behavior, suddenly holding hands and acting like he worried the hell for Hibari. Just like that day in the art faculty when out of the blue he wanted to demonstrate 'it' to him.

Hibari stared past Mukuro's ear, saying nothing. He didn't jerk away from the closeness, but fidgeted uncomfortably from some inner turmoil. He thought ignoring Mukuro's mood swings would be the best solutions to situations as this, so he announced flatly sticking to the original plan, "Let's go to the canteen."

They had picked a bad time of the day in the corridors. People were coming and going in the classrooms, stairs and passages. Hibari's mind-research on his current anxiety was making no progress in the contest of students bumping in to each other with files and folders in their arms. Hibari's repeated nags of releasing his hand was granted, that was why Mukuro was hurriedly trotting behind the black jet hair to not loose sight of him in the crowd. Spontaneously did their hands meet, which aroused unfamiliar heat on their skin. Thus something slowly began to clear up in Hibari's head.

A clear passage was discovered at the west wing on the fourth floor, the canteen was on the third. It was still too early for any student to feel hungry and the foods were still not on display, so the pair decided to wait. They knew clouds were forming in the sky through the unframed gap on the old stone wall where the window was supposed to be fixed. Hibari leaned beside that hollow, studying Mukuro.

Mukuro winced like he just realized they were alone, a smile crossing his face smoothly. An addition to his realization was the fact that he was smiling too much for some reason. He delicately asked Hibari, "How are you feeling?"

"The same."

_Means disturbed._ Laughing silently Mukuro sat on the perch of the hollow, half an arm away from Hibari who was still observing him gingerly. His cool silver eyes obsessed on him. Although it raised uneasy feeling, pleased Mukuro.

The clouds raced across the sky initiating strong gust that bellowed over the still life on earth. Hibari watched the easy swaying of cerulean hair waving in the wind. Mukuro tied his hair so perfectly. And when his hair flew in the air, he looked divine. He was challenging nature to try disheveling his pride - his confident demeanor spoke out like that. That smile that must be hiding so many secrets, Hibari wondered if he wanted to know. _The wolf would retain his wholeness in the end._ _No matter harsher the fall_.

Very languidly Hibari crouched. His hand acting on its own and moving towards the dark head, gently cupping it. Through hitching breath Hibari let himself linger on the pale skin of the wolf's cheek, drawing in his wholeness to complete himself. Instinctively his breath burned its way up the wolf's eye which shut quickly at the advance of the greedy. Hibari imagined the blue of the eye Mukuro was protecting behind the eye-lids, and a satisfying smile curved his lips to know that he was being a threat to the other. And knowing it felt _so good.._

Every breath that fell on his face was catching fire on his pigments, digging deep into the many layers of his skin, ripping in to his most private emotions. _Don't do this.._Mukuro silently pleaded.

Hibari was very aware of where they were lodging and where they might end up if he pushed Mukuro a little. A number of ideas crossed his mind, also a number of ways he could steal something important from the almost-breaking soul in front of him. He pressed his lips on the now shivering ones. No doubt. The wind was cold. He grappled Mukuro's upper lip with his own lower, allowing his lower to sandwich between the opposite pair. He sucked on the taste of the juice that over-flowed in to his mouth, quenched at his own liberated drone. Mukuro's teeth tasted sweeter to Hibari as he lapped his tongue over the semi-circular line. He cinched his tongue on the back of Mukuro's upper front teeth, enjoying the feeling of being chewed on the lower lip by the other boy. His chin slipped at the contact of Mukuro's jaw. Flushed at his own inability to hold back, Mukuro sighed submissively. _Domesticated._Hibari's mouth sought deeper access to the boy's mouth, slithering his tongue seductively in to the tamed wolf's entrance.

Wrapped around Hibari's tongue, Mukuro felt anonymous sensation spark fire in his system. He pulled Hibari's tongue closer to his and locking their mouth in an air-tight grasp. Releasing was out of question, let alone a wish. He held strongly on to Hibari's arms for purchase unless he wanted to tumble four floors down. Death would be good after a hot make-out. Although death kind of seemed too near now that Mukuro felt his body shift to an awkward angle when Hibari put his leg up beside Mukuro's splayed fingers and leaned on him.

"Hibari, I might fall." Mukuro breathed.

"Fall then." Hibari could care less if they fell down and died. It would rain soon, it would rain all night, and no one would hear the sound of them falling nor would anyone find their dead bodies until the next morning when the sky was finally clear and blue.

"Stand up, Hibari..Move.."

Hibari was way absorbed to hear him so he went on shunning the voice away. He staggered back in surprise when Mukuro forced a kick to his gut. Taking his chance, Mukuro jolted away from the rain that was storming through the open hole, then he grabbed Hibari by his shoulders, who was grouchy again after the spell had been broken. He tried to shoulder Mukuro away who was persistently being stubborn and pissing him off.

"You kicked me, asshole!"

"Yeah. Okay. So?" Mukuro beefed, pinning the slender arms on the wall behind. He mocked a smile and suggested they kiss again. He received a strong grunt from the black brunette who seemed annoyed at being taken like that.

Mukuro persisted drawing himself closer and closer to the shorter boy, breathing on his lips suggestively. That seemed to work. Hibari's mood slowly suffused, was taken over by desire yet again as he wrapped his arms around Mukuro's shoulder, engaging the other in a passionate kiss while trying to switch position and make him nail to the wall instead. Quite guardedly, Mukuro avoided loosing the battle again. He wanted to take Hibari by the wall this time, although he much preferred to hook him down that unframed gap and watch him kick the air for several minutes. The struggle for domination continued until a sly hand slipped into Hibari's pants and grabbed his butt.

"You-"

"Ssshh. Be quiet."

"No!"

"Stay still."

Mukuro pressed, cupping and rolling his palm on Hibari's back side. He grabbed the lower half of the supple plump, slowly squeezing and lifting it up, playing with them casually. Hibari could almost choke from embarrassment and giggle at the same time, and he kept snapping nervous look at the stairs where people might appear anytime. He squirmed against Mukuro.

"I told you to stay still."

Hibari continued to squirm and fight him off, obliging Mukuro to slid his finger between the cups immediately receiving an instinctive squeeze from Hibari, who felt the finger-bones inside him all so clearly. The surprise attack followed right after that. Hibari should have known it was a warning statement. One finger breached his anal cavity and disastrously a moan like yelp escaped his mouth. "Nnnnngggggaaaah!"

Plunging in to the still dryness Mukuro spiraled his finger in deep, inserting his middle finger first for its length and compatibility. Hibari was clenching his teeth in remarkable determination and breathing through his nose. Mukuro didn't think that would last long. His finger had lubricated by now and smoothed the ministration so the chance of breathing through the nose all through the work-out was very slim.

The pain from the initial penetration tore through his unprotected tissues, therefore Hibari was gripping the penetrating object too tightly. Hibari had heard Mukuro groan satisfactorily when the grip was to his liking. Unwishfully he had bulged his butt outward, pushing himself into the finger's thrust. His body reacted without his accord sucking in the single finger. Hibari was bending now, burying his face on Mukuro's chest. Mukuro's warm cologne added more to his stimuli which was a mixture of shame and pleasure and he was clinging on to the administrator miserably as well. "Hanh...hannnh.." His breath was uneven, despite his efforts to keep it steady.

Mukuro didn't mull over a warning before shoving in the next finger. His way was ruthless because he wanted to savor the sweet reaction of his cute counterpart. The anal muscle gripped him again, uplifting his concentration at the work in hand. "Uuaaaannnn.." Hibari's mouth fell open and unwanted sounds flowed out. The wet hole sucked in his second finger devoid any resistance this time so the process was smooth from the start. Mukuro was literally rejoicing at the fluid coatings on his fingers. "Nggnn..nnnn...ghh.." Hibari's breath came with vocal, melodic and clear. Eager for more pleasurable outcomes Mukuro squished his fingers in deep drawing circles inside the erogenous magma.

"Aaaannnnnggghh...nmmmgn.."

Hibari installed his head beside Mukuro's neck on his shoulder, skidding down from the knee-weakening sensation and ending up securing against the welcoming chest. Mukuro forced the pleasure sticks in and retreating following a rhythm and feeling the muscles contracting around them. He purchased between Hibari's fuller bums with his thumb and the rest of his fingers to help deeper penetration, the rectum entrance spread indulgently and moved harmoniously to his hand. The sensual, thin anal skin clasped Mukuro's finger joints, wetting up to his knuckles.

More tissues inside the cavity began to detach gradually and Mukuro cheered at the feel of narrower entries in the far end of the rectum opening up for him. He looked down at his huffing friend, snuggling him closer by putting his arm around the limp waist for support. He then planted his own head on the black mass of hair below, becoming enchanted by the smell of sex and shampoo so perfectly combined. _He wished to be nowhere else._

He felt every small twitches and shifts of Hibari's legs being inside him like this. "Enjoying yourself?" Mukuro taunted the fire that was already dispersing inside and devouring Hibari. His moist muscles were lecherously teasing Mukuro's senses nonchalantly through his fingers. "Oooonngggh..._ahhhh_..."

Time dragged and Hibari spread his legs wider and wider, leaning against Mukuro more and more, his behavior pronouncing carnal limit. But the problem just had to interfere as with fathomless resentment Mukuro's ears picked up on human motion nearby. He listened to the footsteps tentatively before screening their surrounding with illusion. Thanks to his gifts he secured the moment. Sadly Hibari's sharp senses committed the blunder by picking up the noise too and he writhed under Mukuro to push the fingers out of his private zone. "No! Don't!" Mukuro pleaded. If only he could tell Hibari that he had used his illusion to block people from coming in where they were. However Hibari had released the fingers, pushed them out with muscle force and was seriously alert on his feet now, erecting his back and pulling his pants up around his flat belly. His face glowed underneath his messy hair. His face seemed to glow a lot.

"Hibari, there's no one coming."

"How do you know?" Hibari kept his head down, his tone sounding depressingly deeper than usual. Mukuro agonized, hiding his erection bulging up his pants by crossing his leg.

"I did something."

"What?"

"I can't tell." And for the first time did he get a good look at Hibari's face which was shadowed with a dark expression. Mukuro's heart rushed dangerously. He had done something wrong. "I'll tell you when the time is right. I promise." Mukuro patted lightly on the small boy's shoulder, weakly suppressing the increasing desire tingling in his pant. He wanted to tell Hibari it was okay and that he had taken care of everything, so he should relax and carry on with what they were doing.

"No!" Hibari started walking. "The canteen is open now."

Instincts deafened him as he tried to reach Hibari's sleeve and pull him to the wall and get it over with.

_Breathe.. _The chagrin had to be controlled_. Control. Control..._


	7. Chapter 7: Fated but Designed

**FOR ADULTS WARNING**. Skip those paragraphs if you want to avoid them.

* * *

**Fated but Designed**

The canteen was empty. Almost empty, unless you counted the quietly seated nerdy looking boy in the corner. He was busy with his studies, maybe waiting for his fries or hot dog. It was a highly unsuited place for reading books, after all, the lighting was too dim. Hibari switched the other lights in the eating space when he entered.

He was very sure of hearing at least ten pair of shoes passing by the stair, but he saw no congregation in the vicinity. He envisioned them going upstairs and coming back down, if that was so, the group was either in the second or the first floor. Mukuro stared abjectly. It was an unfair truce, very biased to him who had to be the submissive one to all of Hibari's commands. If Hibari wanted to stop and drink water in the middle of ejaculating, Mukuro just had to abide and postpone his desperate release. He realized the counter was empty and lead himself to the kitchen. Hibari could wait with the nerd who'd gladly be a mute for him. The chairman could use the quiet time, he thought.

As soon as the veggie burger was served along with rich fries and a diet coke, Mukuro dug in. Hibari just ordered a lemonade in spite of him needing the calorie more from the recent exercise, but he wasn't that hungry. So he carelessly moved prying eyes at the cerulean-head seated beside him. Mukuro ate with haste but with good manners. Hibari was impressed at that since he thought of the boy a little stereotypically. Although he was stuck between being pleased and disgusted remembering the previous state of the hands Mukuro was eating with. "Did you wash your hands?" He asked. Mukuro shrugged. Hibari cringed his nose. The stickiness might have dried, but it was still there, he knew. He was eating his _cum_.

Was it supposed to be erotic? Hibari could ask Mukuro, who was licking it off his fingers like mayonnaise, admitting that he was stupid and totally inexperienced, not knowing how to act cool when someone was licking his cum infront of his eyes. Mukuro looked in his direction like he knew exactly what Hibari was thinking. He sucked his finger as if saying watching Hibari fret was oh god so entertaining. Hibari stopped drinking his lemonade. The thought of having made fun of passed electricity down his body. He wouldn't allow such high and mighty attitude around him. Without a warning he bolted up the chair and thrust the diet coke. Mukuro put his hands up in a second as the front of his shirt drenched down in cola to every last button. "What was that about?" He cried out.

He'd let him kiss him. A sentence was wrote. He'd let him hang around with him. A page was filled. He was molested by him a minute ago, the chapter was supposed to end there. No it didn't. There was a sequel planned in Mukuro's head that he desired to trash the guy so respected around Namimori and even far internationally, who had a promising future, and Hibari sure didn't need friends who touched him like cutlery on the dinner table.

Hibari pulled Mukuro up by his collar, and when he spoke his voice was thick with resentment. "I should've done this a long time ago!" The bastard thought he could dance all over him just because he favored him? He punched one eye black. "You know your place first!" Fists whammed Mukuro's face like thunder claps.

Knuckles hit his face dominating his freedom to move, but Mukuro refused to take the beating obediently. Even there was a limit to a person like Hibari who thought he had control over everything that moved in his territory. Who did he think he was? He threw a hard kick at Hibari in the knee, making him buckle. Hibari dodged the next kick with his reflexes and used Mukuro's long rat-tail to wrap his neck, roughly gagging him. Mukuro slammed a fist to his face. Someone screamed. Hibari responded with savage fury, pulling the hair tighter around his neck until Mukuro began to cough. He jerked Hibari down by his tie and banged his head on the concrete, and blood washed his face, blinding one eye.

_Now we are the same._

Disturbed by the commotion, students bounded inside the canteen to see what was wrong. They hid behind the door when they saw who it was. They shot warning glances at the nerd in the corner, who shoved his books in his arms and scrammed toward the crowd outside. He had to squeeze his way through because the door was too small for the number of people cumulated.

Even after a few minutes of rolling around on the ground they didn't promise to remove themselves from the entanglement. Mukuro's stomach growled. Hibari took chance of the distraction to hurl rock punches on the hungry boy's face, breaking his nose, and blood oozed out from his nostrils.

Seeing that neither of them willed to let go of the other from the way they solidly possessed each other, the crowd began to scatter, hungry students going outside the school to eat somewhere else. The school lost life as the sky darkened from orange to black. Gradually street lamps came to life as the school was out for the day. No one was on the premise, except two huffing, exhausted souls inside the canteen building. "You sure get pissed a lot, chairman. How about you let me go now and finish my food?"

Hibari shot blood-red eyes at the wounded guy infront of him. He had caught the unmistakable grumble of his stomach many times during the fight and was dissenting to pay heed to his own, not until now. "It's not over yet." He said as he slid his elbow under him, battling the strong gravitational pull of the concrete below. Mukuro reached out to help him but was fiercely shoved away. "Going to be mad forever?" Mukuro asked.

"Shut up!" Hibari didn't hit him again. He looked like a broken wood-doll when he tried to stand up and disappeared out of the canteen with legs shaking.

* * *

Silence in the bed room. Silence in the bathroom. Silence in the kitchen. Mukuro washed himself in the shower, almost falling asleep in the tub. He missed the burger he left in the canteen. Apart from instant noodles, coffee, bread and egg dishes, he wasn't very good at preparing anything. He certainly didn't feel like frying eggs or toast breads at the moment, so he found himself awkwardly facing the micro-oven, buck-naked.

He preferred air ventilation in his skin when he was home alone. No one ever came through those doors he kept locked, excluding some but they always called him on the phone before coming. Burglars through the windows were incidental too. Byakuran was in town, but he always called Mukuro over to his place. Speaking of Byakuran, he was currently doing auto business with a Yakuza clan. Mukuro had to smile knowing the blonde more than anyone that he was only after the kills and not the profit from the business. His tiny little world that orbited around murders and espionage was so widely spread across the globe.

Mukuro's stomach growled and he sunk on to the cabinet. He had so much to accomplish and he was only half way done. Morning was only nine hours away. He would manage to sleep till then and wake up next morning filled and energized...

He needn't need the car for small distance like this. As swift as he was at his job, he would be done with it sooner and would be heading to work like any other morning after a good night's sleep. He stopped gazing up at the two storied apartment, searching for signs of waking the one who lived within those walls. He wouldn't know where the garage was from this view point. He surveyed the area. Metal glinted in the bushes as he faced the noise fearlessly at the realization of who his opponents might be. _Armed ____guards. _

There were guards all around in the premise, then there was the long wall. A small game before he made K.O. He didn't need any light when the moon was so bright with anticipation, just like him. One big oaf in black emerged from the bushes aiming a fist at him. He missed as expected. He knocked the oaf down in two punches and placed a kick on the man behind him. He revolved the tonfa around to break a couple of very sensitive human jaws. _Too human indeed. ____One_shouted out to the others, calling for back up and such. He heard metal clanks and triggers being pulled. _Gun fights in Namimori? _He squared his shoulders, spinning the single tonfa wildly, the wind around it severely disturbing the air molecules. He wouldn't know how many bullets he could dodge until he tried.. He pulled a man by his hair, tearing hair and skin off from the scalp. His agonized scream was muffled by his partner who had gagged a hand to his mouth. The partner rushed toward the spinning tonfa for revenge, awfully falling victim to the sharp spikes around the tonfa and following to meet his friends in the afterlife. _He got killed just like that. Lol. _A hat flew at him poking his eyes. He lunged forward whirling around in a circle with his tonfa and a knife that he picked up from the ground. He missed someone's ankle, but he quickly dived for a second shot. A satisfied grin lined his face as he chopped that ankle off.

"Come on pussycats. Don't hide from me." He droned standing up, his weapons bleeding. _If they were not going to come out.._

He sniffed the sweat and tension hounding towards the alarmed guards, finding them in each corners and hiding spots, killing them one by one. He hardly cared who saw him in the neighborhood. It didn't occur to him ever before that there was a part of him that he could not help. A part of him that manifested scenes like this. But even if he did know about this side of him or realized in the future, he wouldn't give a damn for sure.

His shiny new shoe. _What became of you? _He wiped the blood and dust off from the shoes with one of the dead's tie. Before climbing the defenseless wall, he turned back to admire his handiwork on the street. It was artistic. _Deadly_ artistic.

The lock clicked open. He placed his shoes neatly beside the rack and welcomed his first time inside. The flooring was expensive so thankfully it made no sound. The kitchen light was on but he knew no one was there, cause he sensed no molecular disturbance nearby. The air cooler was running in one of the rooms, and he began to search the source of its sound, where he could hear the light snores of a living being.

When he saw the mass under the blanket and the familiar smell of his scent, he cast his stuff on the reading table and climbed on the bed. The place where he slept was warmer than anywhere else in the cool room as he felt his hand on the smooth blanket, understanding the position his target was lying. Mukuro was lying on his side, gracefully spreading his arms and tucking his legs inward. His hair was untidy on the silk white pillow, stirring sinful feelings on the intruder. Hibari kissed the hair on the cold pillow.

The room was too cool by now, the windows were frosted yet Mukuro was sound asleep coiled in his body heat. A smooth caress ran down his waist stopping on the higher bumps above the thighs. Hibari moved on top of him straddling the tucked legs and stretched himself, sniffing the sweet smell of the spread hair. Purely on instinct he started rocking against the semi-conscious body below. His pelvis touched Mukuro's waist craving intimacy.

His mouth ran from his ear to throat, licking the arch of Mukuro's jaw, taking his tongue close to the other's sleeping mouth. He could swear the lips shivered slightly. The cold?

Nudging the sides of the slacked body, Hibari encouraged Mukuro to fall flat on his back on the bed, touching stomach to stomach over the blanket. He placed the pair of legs safely between his and looked up at the bruised facial he couldn't see till now. The room was moderately illuminated by the kitchen lamp and the full moon outside, making the blacks on his face look like a piece of art under the silver-golden lights. An alienating feeling blenched inside him as he loomed down and cupped the young man's bruised cheek. It was a relief to be able to touch him with his hands. Cuts and blemishes mapped his delicate feature yet he was looking so lovely.

Without warning Mukuro's eyes shot open. Hibari quickly put a hand on his mouth to shush him. "I killed a lot of people to be here with you. Don't ruin it." His words coming out in whispers. Judging from the incident that noon, Mukuro was more than willing to ruin whatever he was going to be used for. He whispered back to the topic on discussion, "Who did you kill?"

"The men who were around your apartment."

"WHAT?"

"Ssshhhh.."

"Are they-"

"-they had guns."

Mukuro froze. He never asked Byakuran for protection. "You better lock the door. I need to make a phone call before something bad happens."

Hibari had other plans in mind. "I already locked it. But I can't let you call anyone now." Mukuro eyed him uncomfortably. Hibari sat on Mukuro's warm manhood, pressing it gently to each full stop. "Not. Gonna. Let. You. Call. For. Help."

Mukuro swallowed, combing his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Hiba-"

"Why? Don't you want to?"

"Not that-"

"Don't you like me?" Hibari asked closing his lips near Mukuro's.

"I like you..Yes...Bb-" His stomach sank below his diaphragm. Hibari had attacked Byakuran's men, and with that in his mind he wouldn't be able to concentrate in anything now. Although he would much prefer their first time to be special, but in an inconvenient situation like this, when he was starving to death and worrying sick of having Byakuran ringing his door bell anytime soon..he didn't know how he could convince the alternative to the crazy beautiful boy atop his naked body. Unaware of the worries in Mukuro's head, Hibari was languidly rocking against his manhood, which was responding to him dramatically.

He could try paging Byakuran. Or take Hibari to the house next door, or tell him to do this tomorrow when Byakuran was not anywhere near his conscience…. Hibari's arousing nipples over his thin white shirt raised indescribable feelings in Mukuro who reached out of curiosity to know how those nubs might feel under his touch and when he caught them, he felt pulses were throbbing in them. He stroked the erect nubs with his thumbs, pressing and digging his nails. Hibari groaned, throwing an offended glare. Mukuro licked his thumbs apologizing with his eyes. He pressed his thumbs deeply on the nipples, soaking the radius, two dots displaying over the white shirt. He gripped the shirt buttons, undoing them with haste just when a hand slapped his face brutally, arresting progress. "Behave." Hibari growled. His eyes depicted seriousness and the next second Mukuro knew his wrists were being bound to the bed posts with socks. He didn't have socks like that. They were Hibari's.

"I am very...very...very...looking forward.." Hibari's voice was quiet and his eyes anticipating as he slowly docked against Mukuro's stiff hardened flesh. Mukuro's genital muscles were squeezed into a tight suffocation from Hibari's insane groping, his testicles begged release from the pressure and aching. He could literally feel himself wetting himself, the blanket and Hibari's pants. Unmindful of that, Hibari roughly pulled off the blanket in one swift motion from Mukuro's body and lifted himself to look sadistically at the agonized arousal beneath. Mukuro shook his head. Someone was speaking to him. Something was happening to him. No, he could literally _feel _the words, he had experienced the feeling before and their meaning was so clear to him. There was a swirl in the pit of his stomach that rose up to his chin. Mukuro's mouth hardened into a tight grim line as the understanding of Hibari's intention sunk in. He had never in his life imagined himself to get in that position.

The walls spun around him. He knew the name of that feeling. He knew the name. Hibari leaned forward, his lips and tongue traced feather light across the sore flesh. "Not disgusting when you're the top, is it?" Hibari zipped open his pant, bringing out the pained hard flesh.

Pinning his hands on Mukuro's shoulders with inhuman strength and holding a gaze on him longer than required, he applied firm pressure along Mukuro's perineum with his protruding hardness, relishing the crinkle on the naked boy's forehead and the defeat on his pursed lips. Hibari had deliberately let Mukuro's legs stay loose so he could know when Mukuro was _really wanting_. Mukuro's breath came ragged and restless and he was twisting his wrists beneath the fabric of the sock. He was sweating under them. Hibari stroked the sensitive genital area gently, appreciating the helpless agitation on his victim's face beneath, his head just vertically above Mukuro's head.

"Hi-hib-ngh.."

"Nn?" Hibari touched Mukuro's face ever so tenderly loving the smooth perspiring texture. Hibari moved down stroking the entrance, preparing. Every fault was on Mukuro cause his face tempted him too much, and he found himself tilting and breathing on his neck. Settling his open mouth on the pale lusty skin, he read every gulp in Mukuro's throat, memorizing the places where he made him gasp. He was sucking the rubbery texture gravely, stomaching his own ragged inhaled air. The tip of his penis partially entered the anal hole, as Hibari chuckled at himself for playing the nice guy. He jumped to a rough start and entered the rectum in one hard plunge.

Mukuro shrieked. His body stiffened immediately, hands tied so he resoluted in grasping the sheet with his feet and not Hibari's waist. His inside screamed to grip everything that entered him but he knew his tricks better than to fall for it so soon. Hibari had taught himself to play _his_ games on _him_. Hibari jerked his penis out slowly, no doubt for another brutal beginning. Mukuro dug his nails into his palm as the next shot hit his inners creating turmoil of pain, burns and snapping tissues. Mukuro secured his elbows on his sides and tried to relax his body little by little, his heel rumpling the sheet around his feet, while Hibari made up his mind on where to hit this time.

"I'm understanding now how you must have felt when you trespassed me.." He breathed on Mukuro's nipples, licking it once and thrusting his penis fiercely yet again. Pain shot through his groin, sapped his ultra sensitive nerves and stealing the power from his thighs. He could feel Hibari's shirt on the joint of his thigh where it tickled and deceitfully aroused him more.

Hibari made sure his stomach touched Mukuro's aching hardness that was swollen and tingling at every pressure from his ministrator. He lapped his moist tongue on Mukuro's heaving toned belly, humming a silent cheerful tune. ".." Mukuro groaned helping the brunette enjoy it more. Hibari rolled his tongue inside the small belly button which was delicate in look and taste both. "Found another hole." He chimed, and he thrust his manhood in again, shattering Mukuro's body with attacks just when he was least expecting. Was this some lesson he needed to know? He thought gritting his teeth, eyes moist from the uncontrollable pain. And with shame he heard loose sounds escaping his throat at Hibari's powerful thrusts. Pain was crossing the line that bordered the limit.

"This is outrageous!" Mukuro huffed and cried out. He looked at Hibari, painstaking eyes wailing for mercy. "Be gentle!"

Hibari gave Mukuro a stare like he was crazy. "I am being gentle." Mukuro looked like the sky collapsed on his head. However should you put it, THIS was not gentle!

"No! It's not gentle!" He shouted.

"It is.." Hibari rammed a thrust into him. Stimuli passed the muscles inch by inch, cells by cells, enticed his body in pleasure. Hibari was right. Not about being gentle. But right at where he directed his penis. Yeah. Just somehow right.

Mukuro quivered when Hibari's penis left his anus, leaving it gaping and wanting. Mukuro pushed his pelvis up, craving to be filled again. He sensed mockery and a teasing smile on his penetrator's face, who fondled the junction where the bums met, searching that hungry hole with his hardness. Hibari groaned at the sensation, tilting his head backward. Mukuro's stomach felt heavy as if he'd eaten a rock or something, and he curled his right leg around Hibari for entrance. His body was arched and his head was bulldozed in to the pillow as he rubbed himself against Hibari, persisting.

Hibari had not initiated pumping yet since the basics were giving him too much to miss on, but that didn't mean he was not going to have the main course. He slapped his butt to Mukuro's, cradling him and coercing what Mukuro had been waiting for. Mukuro pinned his heels against Hibari's back, devulged on the flamming skin of Hibari's waist underneath the shirt with his feet and climbing up his bare back. He squeezed his butt tight, embraced the pleasure and encouraged the hardness further inside him. Neurochemicals rushed his mind making it impossible to feel pain anymore, and a different kind of sensation overflowed. High up in the clouds from ecstasy, Mukuro found himself drifting, drifting and drifting..

"All the rest are down. I cannot confirm everything. There's an intruder, sir! Please command us!"

"..."

"Sir?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"I'm thinking."

"My apology, sir."

"It's alright." It didn't concern him how many of his men were down in the expense of Mukuro. He looked at his cellphone. He shouldn't be making calls when the situation in the young illusionist's house was still unconfirmed. Byakuran massaged his chin, pondering what could he do to know if Mukuro was infact safe? His eyes traced the lines around the square buttons...

He grazed Hibari's stomach with his, tasting the heat multiplying in him in the contact. His partner, however was loosing himself in the motion, diving like a hungry animal, panting on his bare shoulder. His cheek petted Mukuro's, telling him how helpless he was at slowing down the rhythm he was following. Mukuro wrapped his arms tighter around him cradling them both to get a hold of the rush. His penis squished sandwich in between their stomachs, as it trembled and writhed mixed in sweat and androgen incense. The wild stomach masturbation was making him loose the barely left sense in him, and he pulled Hibari closer to his body with his leg, rubbing his member against slippery skin for agonizing pleasure. With a frightening flash he lost his sight. He thought he had lost his sight. There was an intense euphoria all over his body, and he had really lost his sense of smell and sight, except for the dying need to be fucked and kept being fucked. Oh Hibari... "I'm blind." He murmured.

Hibari couldn't find the words to speak, every nerve in his body pulsated, understanding only one language and its proper effectuation. Sweat formed in the folds of his knees that supported his stance and his elbows, as his muscles were too exhausted from the long work and wouldn't be up and still kicking unless he was completely under the control of their pheromones...

The building on the far left corner stood alone just like its inhabitant, different from all the other houses in the neighborhood. Leaves were scattered on the pitched road. The bushes wore a bad trim, and something told him he would find something soon if he kept walking quietly. Byakuran halt his steps. The Millefiore guards looked like a garbage deposit with blood drawing a path around their distorted bodies. They were spread over one another behind the jagged bushes, neatly stacked for God to take them serially altogether.

The lights were visible only through the kitchen window. Byakuran was familiar with the house becaue he'd been there before unknown to the naïve Mukuro. He'd told his guards to stay near his car while he checked the house by himself. He twisted the ring on his finger artfully before making for the staircase to the second floor. He touched his ring to the door and heard it unlock. The first place his eyes checked was the hallway directly before him, which was as expected, empty, and he could tell the living room and the bathroom near the halls were devoid of human too. Then his eyes caught the shoes beside the shoe rack. A size 11 Dolce and gabbana.

The initial shock was that the man had manners to take off his shoes before entering the house for whatever crime he was going to commit on Mukuro. The guy had neatly tucked the dead bodies behind the bushes where passing eyes won't catch, and it was far too arranged for a petty murderer. Byakuran thought of an assassin. A highly expert one. The one who left no blood trails on the ground but scattered leaves, like he was there like the wind, gone with a sweep. A wind with high taste for shoes. The wind was a rich man. But Byakuran's mind just had to dig deep and complicate. It could be a woman trying to fool him into believing she was a man. Cool chick. The white blonde pressed his thumb on his phone, signaling his men to inspect survival of the ones lying unconscious in the bushes.

If it was a chick, whom he began to assume was too cool to be true, could Mukuro be trying her out in bed right now? Even though it was his own idea, the assumption was still too funny. Byakuran couldn't suppress a silent chortle. He had to have a look at the bedroom first….

They jumped off the window landing on the moonlight. They had no time to speak but make a run for a place far away from the Millefiore surveillance radar. Mukuro's heart beated in unison to his weeping groin. He hadn't had time to release his desire. He had wrapped himself with the first thing that came near his touch, which was Hibari's coat, and pulled Hibari to the window and jumped before who-he-thought-was-in-his-house saw them in bed, tangled, lusty and sobbing in ecstasy.

Hibari was too sex-drunk to realize he was taking orders from Mukuro, but atleast had the mind to take his weapons out with them before executing the escape. His socks were still around Mukuro's wrists like bracelets, surprising that it was still there. He couldn't tell why he didn't feel his legs when they jumped from the two storied building, and judging by the looks on Hibari's face, the only thing seemed to be bothering him was his ache at not being able to release. The front of Hibari's shirt was open and sweat was making his abs shine under the silver light of the sky. Mukuro wondered how pathetic he was looking at the moment since he just had Hibari's coat on and no pants.

Dawn might be a couple of hours away, so luckily the streets were empty and Mukuro didn't stress too much on the thought of being too naked for the public. They ran across a park where some beggar was sitting quietly on the bench and counting his money. Mukuro could care less if the beggar saw them. He turned to his partner when a moan reached his sensitive ear. Hibari's penis tightened between his undone zipper and he released, slowing down in the run, clutching the coat Mukuro was wearing. Mukuro failed to control what hit him after that sight, but he came too.

They looked at eachother, a smile lurking behind the straight faces. Was it humiliating? It was supposed to be humiliating. For some reason, it wasn't. It felt so natural. There was no one in the premise, other than the beggar. _And Hibari_. It was natural.

Hibari rang the bell and straightened his clothes infront of a residence, while Mukuro waited behind the wall, feeling warm liquid water-painting over his shivering legs, unlike Hibari whose pants were miraculously clean.

"My! Hibari-san! What brings you here at this time? Not that-"

"-sorry to bother you. But can you give me some clothes to wear?"

Maybe he was Hibari's friend and seemed like he knew him well, because the guy didn't sound bothered to be awaken at this time of the night, and he didn't even ask why Hibari needed a change of clothes. "Eh- sure. Please come inside and wait." He said cheerfully, but he sounded like he was frightened to his core.

"I'll wait here," Hibari said, and the guy was smart enough not to pressurize. He might be a school friend.

It was so dark Mukuro couldn't tell if he'd seen the house before. He was preoccupied with the chill running up and down his half-naked body and he wished Hibari would hurry. But that would also mean he would have to take this coat off that bore Hibari's scent. He clung to the piece of cloth protectively.

"Here it is, Hibari-san."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I owe you, Sawada."

Mukuro's fingers froze on the coat. _Sawada. _He began to look around the road he was standing. Series of single apartments on the ground floor. Deep green shrubs on the left. The vine stretched across the otherwise clean wall- Sawada Tsunayoshi. He took ten steps back incase Sawada Tsunayoshi decided to show Hibari outside. Mukuro relaxed faintly as Hibari came out of the gate, beside which the family name was curved on a wooden plate. Mukuro snatched Hibari by the arm and trotted to a different sight to change clothes.

Mukuro put the small sized t-shirt and shorts infront of Hibari. It wasn't a big deal to be watched by him anymore. Hibari had seen through Mukuro's confidential places and private expressions. He felt so much attached to Hibari now. He couldn't wait. Why did he want everything so quickly? He was becoming too restless. He was so messed up in the head and so tired of waiting. But he had fallen before because he wanted to hurry. Not this time.

"Where do you want to stay the night?" Hibari cut a line in his thoughts. "I need to wash up." And he looked at his bare feet.

The Millefiore wouldn't leave until dawn, but more importantly, Byakuran was supposed to call him by now. What was holding him up? Had he discovered something? Panic rose from his feet. What if Byakuran…no, he was a friend. But what if he really..? He wouldn't. He was his friend. What if he really did?

"Reply to me, idiot. I can take you to my house if you want." At that moment Mukuro realized, none of them were upset about the fight at school that day. Had they forgiven themselves after a night of pleasure? "Or else I'll leave you here, cause I can really do with a shower." Hibari added bluntly.

Mukuro almost said he'd go to the shower with him. "Ok. I'll go there too." He answered.

Byakuran let all his men go when he realized there was no need for them anymore. But he stayed behind to go through whatever shards Mukuro had left behind and draw a conclusion with the evidence. Everytime he looked at the ruffled bed cover, the blanket on the floor, the smell and _that_ nagging feeling, and the shoes- he was having a hard time coping with it. His thumb traced the touch screen monitor carelessly. He depended too much on his phone. No. He should be thinking about work and ploy his ambition. Well he already had everything, he didn't need to work for anything else. He should enjoy rich food, exotic places, unfair politics and the privilege to kill anybody he wanted to.


End file.
